Chapter 9: Emmeryn
by CommanderFlynn
Summary: When Emmeryn is captured by the Mad King of Plegia, Chrom and his Shepard's must rise up to the challange and rescue her. With Flynn, his tactician and the aid of the Khan's of Feroxi, they mount an assault on Plegia. A oneshot after being inspired by the chapter of the same name. SPOILER WARNING! SPOILER WARNING! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!


After witnessing this (and coming to a stop at Chapter 11) I felt that I wanted to write up this chapter for some strange reason. If anything it's something to write while I sort out my other projects. I want to point out that this was written **ON A WHIM** in **1-2 hours** so **expect** mistakes here and there. If there's enough interest in this I might make this a formal side-project but we'll see ;)

Enjoy the oneshot!

* * *

Flynn's fingers drummed against the pommel of his sword as time continued to slug onwards. His heart was racing, as was his mind. He knew the plan was sound in theory. He had run through hundreds of scenarios through the lengthy night he had stayed up to plan the assault. But even then, he couldn't shrug off the immense weight he burdened. If his plan fell apart, then the Exalt of Ylisse would die and the region would fall into disarray. Worse, Chrom would be demoralise and -

_No, you're overthinking it again…keep it together. _Flynn shook his head and wiped the sweat that was accumulating on his brow. The Plegian heat was something he was not accustomed to and it didn't help that he was wearing his armour. His auburn brown hair stuck to the sweat and his green eyes surveyed his surroundings. Beside him was Prince Chrom; the prince of Ylisse and sister to the Exalt. On his other side was the current Khan of Regna Ferox, Flavia. Her hand was tightened around a lengthy but lightweight throwing axe; it was hastily forged but should do the trick.

Chrom's grip around his Falchion tightened as the Mad King, Gangrel stepped forward on a raised platform. In the distance, a Plegian soldier was holding the Exalt at axepoint. Chrom audibly growled

Flynn placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled warmly. "We'll get her back Chrom but I need you to have a clear head."

"I know." Chrom muttered and shrunk back behind the rock they were hiding. "I'm forcing every fibre of my being to not just run out there to save her."

Flynn patted his shoulder. "Get ready for the battle; it's almost time to start." He turned from Chrom and walked back to where everyone else was waiting. Lon'Qu was polishing his lengthy blade while Cordelia was strapping the armour to her Pegasus.

Cordelia caught Flynn as he walked past and shot a sweet smile before strapping one of the buckles into place.

Flynn couldn't help but smile back as he brought his hand up to glance at the ring on his finger. It wasn't cheap to get the set of rings and if it wasn't for Chrom then he would have to have put off the whole idea of proposing. What started out as trying to comfort the grief stricken woman turned into something more, when she suddenly started to inquire about the balance of her weapon.

At the same time he couldn't stop her from going onto the battlefront. Plegia was a desert making navigating the field difficult unless you were a flier or wearing mage robes. He was worried about Ricken and Miriel too. Miriel was a Sheppard, so she had seen plenty of battles beforehand but Ricken was a child. He demonstrated incredible skill with magic, but he had made sure Ricken never killed anyone.

He walked past everyone towards the big bulky man who was waiting for him at the back of the group. Basilio, the West-Khan of Ferox (and recently debunked from power due to Flynn and Chrom) but had decided to tag along to help Ylisse. "Khan Basilio. Are you ready to go?"

Basilio smiled and howled with laughter. "Of course, my lad! You worry about the Exalt and we'll make sure the escape route is clear." He punched his chest in salute and ran off with a group of other soldiers.

Flynn smiled. They might be able to pull this off. He quickly ran back to Flavia and Chrom. "Anything happened?"

Flavia shook her head. "No, the Mad King is just making a monologue about the 'crimes against Plegia' from years past." He grip shifted around the throwing axe. "How I wish I could just strike him down right now."

Flynn nodded. "I can't say I know how you feel, but striking him down now wouldn't help the Exalt. It would anger the Plegian's and both regions would destabilise."

Flavia clicked her tongue. "If your tactician wasn't so smart, I'd have done what I wanted." She directed the comment to Chrom.

"It's a good thing that he is here then." Chrom turned to Flynn and smiled. "If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't have made it this far."

Flynn chuckled and shook his head before drawing his sword. "You can thank me later. Now Flavia, the time has come to save the Exalt."

Flavia grinned and took a step back. "About damn time!" She hopped on one leg, inching closer towards the execution before putting her weight into her other foot and threw the axe through the air. For a moment the weapon was sort of suspended in the air, moving in slow motion as it flew towards its intended target. The axe slammed into the executioner, the force of the blow causing him to fall from the high ledge.

"Now, Everyone!" Flynn shouted and charged past their hiding spot towards the first line of resistance.

Chrom pointed his Falchion forward. "Onwards Shepards!" He waited for a moment as Sumia quickly swooped in next to him, allowing him to climb on behind her as she took off. "Be careful of their archers, Sumia.

Sumia nodded as she held her lance in one hand, her other on the reigns of her Pegasus. "Will do, Chrom."

**VVVV**

Flynn ducked under the blade of one of the Plegian soldiers and countered with a swift uppercut; knocking back the wounded soldier a fair bit as Cordelia swooped in and ran him through with her lance. "Thanks!" Flynn shouted at the knight before proceeding onwards towards an Archer that was just about to loose his arrow at Sumia. He kicked the end of the bow skyward just as the arrow was released, causing it to fly high into the sky. A magical bolt of thunder shot under Flynn's arm and slammed into the archer's torso. The archer collapsed in a heap, his muscles twitching occasionally.

Flynn glanced behind him and saw Ricken, his hand outstretched and tome in the other. His eyes widened as he took in the picture of the soldier he had just hit. Flynn growled and quickly brought his blade down on the archer, making the convulsions come to an abrupt end. "Ricken? Ricken! I need you to focus. We need your magic if we're going to save the Exalt."

Ricken snapped out of his stupor and nodded with a determined look in his eyes. "Right, I won't let her or Chrom down!" He ran past Flynn to join Miriel in casting support magics from the backline, behind Donnel who was effectively defending the mages from the brutes of Plegia.

_So far, so good. _Flynn thought as he brought out the tome in his spare hand and raised a hand. A bolt of thunder shot out from it, slamming into a knight that was creeping up on Donnel. The Villager jumped from the sudden sound of magic upon steel but turned around and blocked a spear with his shield before bringing his blade about to target a weak spot in the armour. "Thank ya kindly!" Donnel tipped his pot hat towards the tactician and ran ahead with Ricken to support Chrom.

Flynn glanced behind him for a moment. He was certain that they were eventually going to get boxed in again like the last time. They had barely gotten through that but this time, he was ready for it.

"Ricken, Miriel, Virion! Over here!" Flynn shouted. The three mentioned quickly moved away from the battle and made his way to the tactician. "I need you three to stay here. No doubt that they are going to try and flank us. I'll get Donnel to come over and make sure no-one reaches you.

Virion nodded. "You can count on me! I shall make sure these bru-"

"Yeah, yeah yeah save the monologue for later Virion!" Flynn shouted as he ran from the group. He side stepped a thunder spell that was aimed for his leg and retaliated with his own before following up with a jumping slash to the offending mage. He stood up straight and surveyed his surroundings. Something felt…off and he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Flynn!" Cordelia flew down rapidly next to him, kicking up a large sand cloud as she hovered. "Chrom needs some assistance with the general."

Flynn nodded. "Do me a favour, grab Donnel and cover the others at the back. I think they're going to try and flank us any second now."

"Will do. Stay safe." Cordelia smiled half-heartedly.

Flynn smirked. "Please, I'm not going to add to your anguish love. But that goes double to you too."

Cordelia's smiled widened and she nodded. "I will." She turned around and flew over towards Donnel who was busy guarding one of the abandoned forts.

Flynn turned his attention onwards and ran past the other Shepards that were dealing with the Plegians. Lissa ducked under an axe in which Lon'Qu deftly stepped into to put an end to the brute. Nowi flew over the pair and flung a blue ball of magical breath at a pair of mages. The ball exploded violently catching both spell casters in its wake.

Flynn came to a skidding stop behind Chrom who was breathing heavily as a man clad in full plate armour and a spear bore down on him. Chrom growled and brought his Falchion around to the side, but it was skilfully blocked by the general's large shield. The general smiled as he reared his spear back and thrust it forward.

Flynn acted on instinct and ran forward, bringing his sword around to parry the blow. The spearhead just skimmed the edge of the sword but it was enough to send it off course and just above Chrom's head. "Is this how the Prince of Yliesse fights? I've seen better" Flynn taunted and glanced back down at the young man. "You're worried I get it. But losing your focus isn't going to help anyone. What happened to the man determined to find allies for Yliesse? Where has the man that led us bravely against the odds time and time again gone to?"

Flynn smiled a little. "You don't have to shoulder all this on your own. Your Shepard's have your back, I have your back." He forcefully pushed the armoured Plegian back and extended a hand to Chrom. "We're in this together, no matter what happens."

Chrom looked up at him and chuckled while shaking his head before grabbing the hand and let himself be pulled onto his feet. "Thank you, Flynn. I'm glad we met on the meadow all those weeks ago."

Flynn smiled and twirled his sword and gripped it with both hands. "Save the sentiments for later, we have a sister to save."

Chrom smiled and picked up his Falchion. "Right! Got me covered?"

Flynn nodded. "You bet." He rushed forward sword raised and ready to deflect the spear as it came towards him. He spun around the spear and pushed it away with his blade, in the same motion, wrapped his arm around the shaft of it and held it tight to his chest, lodging it between his arm and hip.

Chrom quickly came around from behind, thrusting his Falchion in-front of him with all his strength. The armour gave out as the blade slipped into the Plegian's torso. The three remained still for a moment as if time had stopped before the Plegian finally lost his balance and fell back with a faint thump in the sand. "Nicely done." Chrom said to Flynn with a small smile.

Lissa and Frederick appeared behind them. "My lord, we have dispatched most of the enemy forces. As Flynn rightfully predicted they attempted to flank us but the others are taking care of that." Frederick reported.

Chrom nodded. "Flynn, the skies are clear now! I'm giving the signal." Chrom pulled out a small whistle and blew into it, a loud, shrill sound emitting from the object.

Above them, a trio of Pegasus knights, led by Phila rode in through the skies and made a beeline for the Exalt.

Chrom let out a sigh of relief. "Thank heavens."

Flynn wanted to share his relief but that nagging feeling that something was off kept bugging him. His fingers drummed against the grip of his sword as he watched the knights with bated breath when a flash of light shone suddenly. When the light dissipated a large group of Risen had appeared, worse, they were all wielding bows.

"Chome! There are Risen everywhere!" Flynn shouted.

"Damn, it not now." Chrom muttered and looked up to Phila. "Watch out Phila!"

His warning was too slow however as the Risen had already aimed and loosed their arrows at the trio of knights. They didn't stand a chance at the superior number of archers the Risen had and the group watched in horror as one by one, each one was shot down from the air. All the while the Mad King was shouting taunts and insults in the background, laughing gleefully as the knights fell.

Flynn felt a lump form in the middle of his throat. He didn't anticipate Risen suddenly appearing from nowhere! Previous sightings had always been in secluded areas or areas where the population wasn't as vast or in the middle of intense battle. "No, no no." He muttered. _Come on, think! Every problem has a solution, every question an answer, I just have to find it. _

King Gangrel stepped forward back onto his podium, a large smile plastered on his mad face. "I believe, this is what you call a reversal of fortune. Now grovel before me! Plead and beg for your worthless lives!"

Chrom growled and flung a hand in-front of him. "I'd give up my life long before I beg you for it!"

Gangrel seemed stunned by the words and clapped slowly. "Oh, now THAT is a good line. A fitting epitaph for your tombstone, perhaps?" He pointed up to the raised ledge. "Don't forget, it's not just your life in the balance. The Exalt still stand on the block. With a dozen bows trained on her all it would take would be one word…"

Chrom took a step forward. "Emm! Hold on I'm-"

Gangrel held up a finger abruptly. "Archers! If this Ylissean pup so much as twitches, let your arrows fly!"

Chrom growled and balled up a fist. "I'll…I'll kill you for this Gangrel!

The Mad King opened up his arms, his smile widening to that of a mad man fitting of his title. "Go ahead! I welcome death. Just know that you would be responsible for your big sister's bloody demise." He pointed to the rest of the Shepard's. "And how about the rest of you? Who wants the honour of killing The Exalt?"

Silence stretched out eerily as no-one replied but gave each other uneasy stares. Flynn's mind was racing to come up with a strategy out of this mess, but nothing worked, nothing that would save The Exalt and save everyone.

"Damn you!" Chrom bellowed at the Mad King.

Gangrel put up his hands in mock defeat and ushered for Chrom to calm down. "Now, now my boy – no one needs to die today. Not you. Not the Exalt. Not your friends. Just lay down your sword…" Gangrel extended a long finger. "And give me the Fire Emblem."

"Chrom you can't trust him!" Flynn shouted out before he could make any rash decisions.

"Of course I can't trust him! I'm no idiot! But if I say no then he'll kill her!" Chrom shouted back at Flynn. "The gods are cruel, damn them." He muttered quietly. "My sister," He glanced up to The Exalt standing patiently on the ledge, "or my duty. A problem with no right answer, yet I must choose."

"Think about this Chrom." Flynn urged him. "If we give him the Emblem we lose the one power that could stand to help Yliesse in dire times but if we lose The Exalt…then the region would become rife in panic at the oncoming war with Plegia, the needs of the one… or the needs of the many." Flynn trailed off. Somehow, he knew what Chrom would do.

Chrom shook his head. "No, we don't sacrifice her, we can't give up."

Flynn smiled, Chrom was optimistic if nothing else. "Right! We can't give up, there must be a solution."

Chrom sighed. "Gods, if there is one I can't see it!"

Gangrel growled. He was becoming impatient. "I shall count to three, lay down your weapons or The Exalt becomes the world's largest quiver!"

Flynn's eyes widened as his head raced to find a solution. Sending Cordelia or Sumia would be a suicide mission for either of them unless they could take out all the archers before then and they didn't have enough mages or archers of their own to dispatch them quickly enough. Not to mention if he was seen telling them of a plan, Emmeryn would die.

"One."

"Two."

Flynn closed his eyes. He couldn't figure out a solution. He had failed as the tactician and worse, the man who had protected him when they first met.

"Gangrel hold!" Chrom shouted, a hand raised his face desperate. "Y-you win. Shepards…lay down your weapons." He muttered his face down in defeat.

"Wait!" Emmeryn shouted from her perch, causing everyone to stop what they were doing and to look up at the exalt. "King Gangrel, will you still not listen to reason?"

Gangrel's eye twitched in annoyance. "SILENCE! The only sound I want to hear is the THUNK of arrows and a SPLAT as you hit the ground. Take one, last, long look at your people from your perch. You do so enjoy looking down on people…then prepare to meet the ground, and your maker!" Gangrel let out a hysterical laugh that boiled the Shepard's blood. The laughing suddenly stopped. "That is, unless someone were to give me the Emblem…NOW!"

Chrom held up both hands. "ALL RIGHT! All right" He shouted and moved his hand to unclip the Emblem from his wrist. "I know…you won't approve of this decision Emm, but this is my final decision. MAYBE we'll face a crisis where MAYBE the Emblem would've helped. But I know for a fact that Ylisse needs you, today! The people need their exalt…" His hands lowered as he looked up to his sister. "And we need our sister. If those dark days should come, let us face them together."

Emmeryn looked down at her brother for a moment… and then smiled warmly. "Chrom. Thank you I know now what I must do."

Chrom shot a confused look to Flynn and then back to Emmeryn. "Emm, what do yo-"

"Plegians! I ask that you hear the truth of my words!" Emmeryn suddenly shouted at the top of her lungs. "War will win you nothing but sadness and pain, both inside your borders and out. Free yourself of this hatred! From the never ending cycle of pain and vengeance! Do what you must, as I will do. See now that one selfless act has the power to change the world!"

Chrom's eyes widened as he realised what she was planning. "Emm, NO!" He ran forward, ignoring the archers that he ran past as he put all his remaining strength into his legs.

Flynn snapped out of his stupor and picked up his tome. "Everyone. Take these archers down NOW!" He flung his hand in-front of him, knocking one Risen off his feet with wind. He swiped his hand to the side to deal with a second as Virion quickly shot down two. Miriel and Ricken dealt with the two others while Sumia and Cordelia flung their javelins at the last one.

Chrom yelled despretly to his sister, his hand outstretched in the vain attempted to reach her as she slowly stepped towards the edge, and fell forward. "Emm! No!"

Somewhere behind Flynn, Lissa shouted too and covered her face with her hands, stopping the tears from flowing freely. Lon'Qu stepped behind her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Chrom came to a stop as the body hit the floor hard. His hand still outstretched as he fell to his knees and brought his hands to his head.

Flynn let out a huff as he closed the tome and felt sick to the stomach. "Oh gods…"

Chrom growled and stood up. "DAMN YOU, GANGREL!"

Lissa wailed in Lon'Qu's arms as the reality continued to sink in as her beloved sister was dead.

Gangrel was laughing gleefully once more. "Well now! How disgustingly noble! And so lovely a fall! Here I thought death to be an ugly thing. I've never seen one fall so…gracefully. And I've seen many fall." He brought his hands down in mock sorrow. "Ah, but so ends Emmeryn, Ylisse's most exalted!" He then brought up a finger to his chin in thought. "But how can we ensure everyone remembers this beautiful moment of her sacrifice?" A smile crept up. "Perhaps we should gather her body and put it on display!"

Chrom had enough. He gathered his Falchion and glared daggers at the Mad King. "Gangrel! You die today!

Flynn clutched a fist around his sword. "I know you're the Mad King, but defiling the dead? How low can you go?!"

Basilio suddenly approached the group from behind and placed a firm hand on Chrom's shoulder. "No boy! We've secured the escape route, we must flee!"

Chrom's rage suddenly seemed to evaporate as he looked over to Emmeryn's body. "But…the body…I have"

Basilio shook Chrom violently. "No! You have to RUN! Now do it!" Basilio turned to Flynn. "Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid!"


End file.
